


Come Up Short

by battoff



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, also this is major venting, everyone else is mentioned even his parents, this is just projecting anyways so i wouldnt recommend it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battoff/pseuds/battoff
Summary: if you’re here for something well-written then you’ve come to the wrong place, comrade





	Come Up Short

**Author's Note:**

> why are you reading this? i said this was shit. you should’ve listened to me. this is just me projecting and i didn’t even read it over and it’s also the middle of the night. turn back now

Everyone hates Jake. He just knows it. He doesn’t blame them. How can they not? He’s absolutely despicable.

His parents were right. What they said when he was a kid. About how he was an ignorant imbecile incapable of anyone’s affections. They were right when they said he was lying about having friends.

He never had friends. He followed people like a puppy, copied them, and prayed they wouldn’t get sick of him. That was a tall order. It still is. Everyone always gets annoyed with him. Snaps at him. Tells him to leave. That they never wanted him there in the first place and he gets it. His only regret is how soon they tell him.

Jake takes a long sip from the bottle in his hands. It’s clear, familiar, smells of acetate. Cheap vodka will always be his friend. Hell, it’s almost a better parent than his actual mother and father. Scratch that. Definitely better. It was actually there for his twelfth birthday and every birthday after that. It’s always there when he’s feeling particularly bad and doesn’t shout at him for crying in the stairwell, desperate for attention. It doesn’t judge him. Never.

He’s gone through a bottle and a half now. He should probably stop. He should definitely stop. But why? No one’s waiting for him. No one wants him.

His vision swims as he looks down from where he’s sat. He bought a room for the night when he realized it earlier that day. That they don’t like him. That they never liked him. That ~~his friends~~ Brooke, Chloe, Christine, Jenna, Jeremy, Michael, and Rich were just trying to be good people and not let his sorry ass down.

So he’s sat on the railing of his balcony, closing his eyes as the breeze kisses his skin. He feels good. For once in his life. He feels good. He finishes the bottle and slips a paper past the neck.

He giggles, giddy, free, before pushing himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> you’re still reading this. your loss. you literally wasted time reading this shit. like, what the fuck


End file.
